Mad Dog's Farm
Mad Dog's Farm (Part 1): The Farm is another location on the World Map of Jurassic Survival. This location contains the following treasure: Rape Seed. See the RapeSeed article to learn more about the substance. Anyways, back to the Farm. When you first arrive at the farm, you will notice a dead body that lies next to a field that says, "Achetez, Minez." For those of you that don't know that language, it basically means,"Attention, Mines." After you see that sign, I think you know that it means not to go charging into there. Doing that will result in you immediately being blown up by a Mine. Well, Remember the body? Well, go near it, and search it. After searching it, you will find a few clothes, and a MINE DETECTOR. Yes, a MINE DETECTOR. Take the item, and equip it in your Gun slot. Now, go near the Mine Field once again, and click the Mine Detector button as if you were shooting a gun. After doing so, there will be a BZZTBTT sound, and you will be able to see the layout of the entire minefield. However, you must keep pressing the Mine Detector as you go through the Mine field, as the layout of the Mine Field will fade after a while... Using the Detector, you will soon find a pathway through the Mine Field that will soon lead into the Farm Fields. After going through the Farm Gates, you will see spot lights wafting through the field, along with red icons moving quickly throughout the field. DO NOT get caught in the spotlight, as it will alert every enemy AI hunter to your position. And DO NOT try to 'Stealth Kill' a AI enemy, as it will not work, and it will, again, alert every enemy AI to you. The only safe way to do this is to creep through the Crop fields, and stop moving when an AI enemy goes near you. Eventually, you will reach the carts and storage boxes. Raid them, and you will receive Rapeseed, along with Dog Tags. While you are raiding the storage containers, you might notice the Barn. However, do not attempt to risk your life and loot going there, as the Barn is heavily guarded, and it requires a Barn Key to get inside, which is Non-Existent in the game as of this moment. You can try getting inside the Barn AFTER the developers add the Barn Key inside the game. After getting the loot, creep out of the field, use the mine detector to find a clear way out of the Mine Field, and go home to safely store all your loot away. Mad Dog's Farm (Part 2): There is another way to complete the Location Mad Dog's Farm. It may take you a lot of weapons and armor, but at the end, the loot that you get will be even more worth it. First, what you have to do is get inside the Farm Fields. Use the Metal/Mine detector to get past the Mine Field, and then after getting inside the Fields, draw ALL the guards to you. That's right. ALL of the guards to you. After doing so, get out your best weapon, whether it be a SAW, a M4 rifle, or a Barrett. The guards will come to you, including a peculiar person named Billy Bob. This man is the most powerful man of them all, as he is riding a DINOSAUR. (How does he do it? Don't ask me, no one knows), and he carries a powerful shotgun called the Winchester. The Winchester has very heavy damage. and if you are not careful enough, it can kill you very easily. Now when they are all gathered in one place, let loose on them. Let your weapons do the damage on them, but never forget to check your health from time to time, and NEVER get it too low. When it get's too low, what Billy Bob does is double shoot you, resulting in your immediate death. Billy Bob, may also attack you faster when his health get's low enough. After killing all of them, (if you were lucky enough to do so), raid all of their bodies. They will have incredible loot on them, in rare cases, having Hunter Armor on them.They will also have powerful guns, in LEGENDARY CASES, I got this ONCE, a Barrett. But most importantly, raid Billy Bob's body. What he has on him is a (Broken) Barn Key, (Sadly, it cannot open the Barn), the WINCHESTER (HeckYeah), Dog Tags, (Time to go to the Arena), and a peculiar drinking hat that you can wear that allows your drinking level to saty up more. Good luck to you when you try this way, and remember to NEVER LET YOUR HEALTH GET LOW. If you have to, run out of the location if you run out of Med Kits. Category:Locations Category:Events